Deep Attraction
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: They say opposites attract! Well Berekely just proved it!


He saw her standing over the other side of the room surrounded by admirers, each eager to capture her individual attention. He wasn't going to deny it; she was stunning, even in casual attire she stood out from the crowd. Of course he never admitted this to anyone. He joked along with the rest of friends, she was a typical daddy's little girl, just in Berkeley for a little adventure to see the outside world shortly returning home to marry the millionaire high school sweetheart no doubt. He had never talked to her, just watched from a distance, occasionally taking the long route home just so he could stare at her. He didn't now what it was; there was just something intriguing about her. He loved the way she seemed so oblivious to her own beauty, her bewitching power over the opposite sex. He couldn't help but watch when she tossed her hair out of her face or when she laughed and her cute button nose wrinkled. How could you feel this much towards a total stranger?

She caught him staring at him out of the corner of her eye. Sandy Cohen the idealistic, self-righteous fourth year law student every girl was after. He was so handsome, so rugged the totally opposite to anyone she had ever been with before. There was just something about him. The way he brushed his hand through his hair or when he was telling an animated joke the way he used his hands. All this she saw while pretending to converse with the group. Why didn't he just come over and talk to her? Maybe he wasn't interested? Maybe she wasn't his type or something? She just couldn't get over the tingling she felt when their eyes occasionally met. No she wasn't going to make the first move, from what she'd heard he had a big ego and she didn't want to enlarge it and risk embarrassment.

The party continued as both consumed more and more alcohol. Somehow unaware of the others presence they both ended up in the kitchen to fill their glasses. Kirsten went to grab the bottle of Sambuca but someone beat her too it.

'Hey I was about to drink that' she remarked before looking up at the offender. She almost stumbled when she say it was him. God he really was hot, especially up close.

'Don't worry there's plenty for both of us'. He couldn't believe it, her she was more beautiful then ever gazing open mouthed up at him. She didn't move so he took the liberty of filling her glass.

'Eh so I'm Sandy by the way'

'I know who you are'

'Is that so, my reputation proceeds me then Kirsten?'

'You could say that for both of us' He was so arrogant but in a sense it just made this whole situation more appealing. She continued on

'You having a good night then?'

'I wasn't particularly but things are looking up now' Moving closer to her. She laughed at this - typical. She smelt so good, her perfume was taunting him.

A group of girls entered the kitchen calling him in too dance. He grabbed her by the hand

'Come on, please don't leave me alone with them. I'm sure you love to dance right?'

He really left her no choice practically dragging her into the centre of the dance floor. As the music quickened up and the beat got faster, more people came on the floor and they were pushed closer and closer together. They both could feel the tension and energy around them. They really knew nothing about each other but there was something there, something powerful attracting them too each other. They were inches apart, both moving together at the same speed. He made the first move placing his hands on her hips, she followed placing her arms on his shoulders moving towards him so there entire bodies were touching. The music was pumping, the atmosphere was electric around them and then the world stood still for both. Sandy leaned down and kissed her gentle on the lips and she responded immediately. They became more and more passionate oblivious to everything around them. Who would have thought the princess and the pauper? Just what was to come?

Just bit of fluff to try and cheer me up. The OC officially ending, what a great way to start 2007! To all you Kandy writers out there please don't stop writing when the show ends!!!


End file.
